List of Gamemodes
Sandbox - Exactly what you think it is. You can build anything possible, and there are no limitations or rules to follow. Dark RP - In this gamemode, you roleplay with your friends inside a City. Follow the Law, or Break it! Generally considered one of the easy types of Roleplay. Trouble In Terrorist Town- In this gamemode, you are all terrorists, however hidden amoungst you are one or more traitors. Who can you trust? Kill the traitors before they kill you! Prop Hunt - In this gamemode, you can take control of either the Hunters or the Props, and try to see who can survive the longest. If you're a Prop, try to not get caught by the Hunters, who are out to get you! Murder '- In this gamemode, there is a murderer amongst you. But like TTT, you don't know who to trust or who to kill! The only one you can trust is the guy with the gun, but can he trust you? '''Jailbreak '- In this gamemode, your job is to try to break out of a jail. As a Prisoner, you can choose to follow the orders from the Warden, or go against him and try to kill the guards. As a Guard, you keep the peace! Do what the warden says! 'Deathrun '- In this gamemode, your job is to try to run and get to the end of the course, while dodging the traps along the path. As a Runner, you have to run to the end of the Deathrun course, while dodging every obstacle along the way. As Death, your job is to try and kill of every Runner possible using every contraption on the Deathrun Course. '''Sledbuild In this gamemode, you need to build the fastests sled you ever made and race with people who is the first one that finish and win. CW: HL2 RP - In this gamemode, you Roleplay as either citizens or CPs in the HL2 universe. Do you become a CP and fight crime? Or do you Rebel and try to escape the City you live in? Or do you go about your daily buisness? (NOTE: CW: HL2 RP is a serious Roleplay gamemode! It is usually suggested you read the rules before playing, or you can be accused of a lot of things). PERP '''- In this gamemode, you take the role as a citizen in a large city. Do you become a fire fighter? A Medic? Cop? Salesman? The choice is yours! Generally considered the intermidiate Roleplay gamemode, as you need Levels and skill requirements before getting a certain thing. '''Garry's Mod Stranded - In this Gamemode, you play as a survivor, stranded in a foriegn environment, and you have to survive! Build nice buildings, raid other tribes, drink water, and much more! Just be sure you don't run out of Health, Hunger, Thirst, and Fatigue. on the 2003 Unreal Software game Stranded Minigames - Exactly what you think. In this gamemode, you and many other people chose between various minigames to compete in. These range from Climb, to AWP, to Surf, to Obstacle Course, and more. ZombieRP - In this gamemode, you play the Zombie Apocalypse version of DarkRP. Play as a Survivor, or a Military Man to try to keep the peace. Jobs don't earn much, so you probably will be killing Zombies for money. The Stalker - In this gamemode, you play the Gmod version of Hidden Source, with some slight changes. Play as Unit 17, and try to kill the Stalker with your balanced guns and equipment. Or, play as the Stalker, and try to kill Unit 17 with your claws and Phsycic abilities. Hunger Games - In this gamemode, you play as a Tribute in the Hunger Games! Play with your friends, or trust no one and kill everyone on sight! Flood - In this gamemode, you build boats to escape the oncoming flood. Once you've done so, you must then destroy other players boats to earn money for more props and weapons the next round. F2S Stronghold - In this gamemode, you must fight off other players while also build a stronghold to defend yourself. Kill players for money, and build advanced constructions to keep yourself safe. Zombie Survival/Outbreak - Different Names, same concept. In this gamemode, you play as a Survivor or a Zombie in order to Survive the oncoming Apocolypse! As a survivor, stock up on Guns and Ammo and try to help you and your fellow survivors live through the Night! As a zombie, you must ruthlessly kill every survivor you see as a Headcrab, a Ghoul, or any other Zombies available! MORBUS - A combination of The Thing and TTT. In this gamemode you have to survive in a science fiction environment, while being hunted by Aliens. As a survivor, you must stack up on Guns and Ammo, as well do all of you other daily activities, like eating and sleeping. As an alien, you have to spread the Alien Virus around to everyone else by killing them as an Alien! Zombie Escape - In this gamemode, you play as a survivor or zombie as you try to escape the area. As a Survivor, you have only your unlimited ammo carrying guns and your fellow Survivors with you to survive the oncoming Zombie Horde. As a Zombie, you must spread the Zombie Infestation by killing the Survivors before they escape! Propkill '''- For Real Propkillers To Test Themselves, DarkRP Minges Are Not Allowed. '''Thanks for reading this page. For more information on the game, head to the Wiki's homepage! Category:DQF Category:GmodZ Category:Jailbreak Category:Hunger Games Category:Cs Office Category:DarkRP